


Rainy Day In

by georgina_bulsara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Guess the author challenge, M/M, post-notpocalypse, the one with the colouring book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgina_bulsara/pseuds/georgina_bulsara
Summary: In which Aziraphale brings Crowley something fun to do on a rainy day
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	Rainy Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cherry (curtaincall) for setting up this fun game! The prompt was: "Six weeks after the world doesn't end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley's door holding a book."

“Hello, dear,” said Aziraphale, waltzing through Crowley’s door even though it was not their usual meeting day. Ever since the world almost ended six weeks ago, they’d been maintaining a fairly regular schedule of going out to dinner, seeing a play, or drinking recklessly at Aziraphale’s bookshop at least once a week. But it was a dreary afternoon, and they weren’t on for dinner until tomorrow evening. 

“What are you doing here?” Crowley took note of the book under Aziraphale’s arm, a strange sight when the angel usually walked around empty-handed. “And what’s that?”

“Oh this?” Aziraphale removed the book from under his arm with a flourish. “I thought it might be fun.” He set the book down on Crowley’s pristine desk. 

It was not a regular book, at least not by Aziraphale’s standards. Crowley didn’t know much about books, but he did know that Aziraphale tended to prefer antique tomes with a certain heft to them, judging from his bookshop inventory. 

The book on the desk was relatively thin, and had a glossy, colourful cover. Not old, probably not very wordy. Crowley walked over to take a closer look. What he saw made him start and gape questioningly at Aziraphale, and then at the book. 

A vibrantly coloured drawing of a snake, coiled up like a cinnamon roll, stared up at him with reptilian yellow eyes and a teasing tongue. 

_**DELUXE SNAKE-THEMED COLOURING BOOK FOR CHILDREN** _

Crowley could feel his eyes becoming more and more uncontrollably reptilian themselves. “Is this some sort of joke?” 

“I don’t suppose you have any colouring materials?” Aziraphale said, his pretty, manicured hand already poised in the air for a miracle. 

Crowley’s only response was to raise his eyebrows even further, and the next thing he knew, his desk was replete with the full spectrum of coloured pencils and markers. There was everything from coquelicot to amethyst. There were also two insanely comfortable-looking chairs that he’d never seen before on either side of the desk. 

Outside, the rain pounded against the pavement and the rooftops. Crowley had been planning on spending most of the day asleep, curled tightly on his bed. 

Aziraphale flipped through the book and seemed to settle on a design he liked, tearing out the perforated page. Then he handed the book to Crowley. “Take your pick, dear. I’ll go make us some tea.” 

And so Crowley ended up spending a rainy afternoon completely engrossed in colouring within the lines of a drawing of a snake, slithering happily along the ground of a beautiful garden, full of flowers with the most resplendent petals Crowley could manage, and Aziraphale’s warm presence radiating through his cold, dark flat. 

**Author's Note:**

> who knows, maybe one day i'll do art to accompany this


End file.
